Get On My Level
by White Firebird
Summary: When Freddie meets a blonde haired girl named Sam for the first time, he doesn't know what to think of her...or the emotional ride they're both about to take.


**Hey everyone! Before I say anything about this new story, I just want to let you all know that I'm working hard on updating Hello, Seattle. I really want that story to see it's completion, so please everyone, bear with me as I work towards getting each chapter out as fast as I possibly can. And now, onto this new story...**

**I know, I'm terrible for starting a new story without updating Hello, Seattle. But this story...this one is real personal and it cuts deep for me. First off, yes, all the main iCarly characters are involved in some way, but it's a COMPLETE re-imagining of the iCarly-verse. Some things will be drastically different, and I hope you can all grow to like these radical, new changes. Secondly, it doesn't take place in Seattle, it takes place in New Jersey (where I live). The reason for this is that I'm obviously more familiar with Jersey than I am Seattle, so I also hope you all don't mind this change as well. Thirdly, this story is about something that I've witnessed happen since April of this year (which is where the story starts). It's about two of my best friends, who only met back then, and have become real close since...but not without their fair share of bumps in the road. Like I said before, it's personal and it cuts real deep for me, having seen all of this unfold since I met them both earlier this year. Some chapters will be short, some will be long...either way, what happens in the chapters is what actually happened in real life. I hope you all like the journey I'm about to take you all on. **

**And yeah, I don't own iCarly. I just own the memories of which this story is fueled on.**

Looking back on it all, I'm surprised that things happened the way they did. I'd be lying if I said that the past few years (six next week) weren't the most hectic, amazing, heart-wrenching and wild years of my life. Hell, you could write an epic novel about the two of us. That's just how crazy it's been since she walked into my life in April of 2010. And you know what? I regret none of it and I wouldn't trade the moments we've shared, good and bad, for anything in the entire world. Not even a brand new car or laptop or dual gigahertz adapter for said new laptop. I can honestly say that she was, is, and always has been the best thing to ever happen to me. She was my first real love, my guardian angel, my best friend, and my princess. And I'd be absolutely lost without her guidance and help throughout everything we've ever been through.

You're probably wondering who I'm talking about, or how any of what I've basically described happened, and how things could still be going strong six years later. Well, that's what this is all about. My name is Freddie Benson…and this is how I met, fell in love with, and then married one Samantha Puckett.

Freddie Benson didn't generally have the best of luck. His life, despite having a lot given to him, wasn't what he wanted it to be. He had been kicked out of school, his crazed mother was always heaping ridiculous expectations upon him, and his dad was almost never around, constantly being on the road due to his insane job. Speaking of jobs, Freddie's job was something he was familiar with…but just because he was familiar with it, didn't mean he necessarily liked it.

He was a host/waiter at TGI Friday's, one of the biggest chain restaurants in America. He had worked at another one previously two years ago, but he was fired due to some circumstances that were simply out of his hands. It was then that his life spiraled out of control…he became bad with money, he went to school but didn't go to the actual classes or do any of the work, and his new job at the time was pretty much the bottom of the barrel. For a kid with such amazing smarts and such, he was starting to think of himself as nothing less than a failure. And sure, while he had great friends who always supported him and looked out for him these times, they were never around, either going to great schools or, in some cases, joining the military.

Basically, Freddie, who was a few short months away from turning 22, just existed. And today was no different, as he walked into the all too familiar doors of Friday's and was greeted by one of his friends there, James.

"What's up Benson?", the taller boy said as the two of them high fived, leaning over the host stand and looking at that evening's floor plan.

"Nothing much man, just rolled outta bed about an hour ago…my mother wasn't too pleased with that but whatever", he said plainly as he saw his section. His brows furrowed and an agitated look washed over his face. "What the hell is this? Side café? Jesus Christ, this is such **bullshit**…"

"Hey man, don't take it out on me, take it out on Howard, he's the one who made the sections earlier", James said, backing away from Freddie as he walked down the aisle towards the bathroom. He shook his head and walked away from the front, heading towards the kitchen where, sure enough, there was the manager in charge of the kitchen, Howard. Freddie tapped the older man on the shoulder and he spun around, only to see a very irritated employee staring right back at him.

"What can I do for you, Benson?", he sneered, looking as if he would rather be doing a million other things than dealing with Freddie.

"I wanna know why the hell I'm stuck in the side café on a slow ass Tuesday night when I'm either always hosting or I'm in the dining room on Tuesday's. What gives, Howard?", Freddie shot back rather quickly. A few people in the kitchen began to stop what they were doing and noticed that an all out verbal war was about to break out.

"Maybe I did it because I don't like your piss poor attitude, Benson! Now either clock in and go to work, or get the hell out of here!", Howard near screamed, his face turning as red as his shirt. Freddie was about to respond when another manager, Franklin, intervened and took Freddie out of the kitchen and into the hall, near the bathrooms.

"Benson…what have I told you about that kinda shit before?", the usually calm man said sternly. When it seemed as if his words didn't get through, he placed a relaxing hand on Freddie's shoulder, stopping him before he could go back into the kitchen and start more trouble.

"I'm sorry Frankie, but where does _he_ get off doing that shit to me? He's not even in charge of the servers and hosts, he's the kitchen manager…and he's the worst kitchen manager I've ever seen!", he near exclaimed, getting hushed by Franklin as a few guests walked by.

"Now's not the time to get written up, alright? The D.O. is on his way here and we need everyone on their best behavior tonight…and hey, listen. I can't do much to get you out of the side café, but I'll make sure you get sat often…and if you get a couple of cash tables, leave them open and I'll take care of you, ok?"

Freddie looked at Franklin and nodded his head, sighing contently as he did so.

"I know that Howard can be a dick some…a lot of the time, actually, but you just gotta get used to it. Once he gets to know you, he'll probably like you. Until then, just do your best to ignore him."

Again, Freddie did nothing but nod his head. Franklin gave him a crooked smile before patting him on the back and going back to the manager's office in the kitchen. Freddie shook his head, entering the bathroom where he fixed his black buttoned down shirt and tied his apron around his waist. Walking out and into the side café that he'd be calling home tonight, he saw a bunch of other fellow co-workers sitting around at a few of the tables. Some of them were people that were either new (and therefore, people he didn't pay any attention to), and some of them were people whom he had quickly struck up friendships with and thus, he sat down next to them, but not before scooping a small little red haired girl off the ground in a big bear hug.

"Wendy Clear! So nice of you to grace us with your presence tonight!", Freddie said cheerily as the girl in questioned giggled before being let down. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he took her in real quick. He'd be lying if he didn't say that Wendy was a looker. She was small, petite and had piercing green eyes. And that red hair of hers was totally hot, pun intended. Not to mention the fact that she looked gorgeous dressed in all black.

Too bad she was taken. By someone he had graduated high school with, no less. Freddie inwardly sighed at that constant reminder. It was the story of his life when it came to the opposite sex.

"Heya Freddie! How you doin?", she said in a sweet voice as she placed her bag down on the table and clocked in. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

"Not too good, Howard stuck me out here in the side café tonight like the bitter douchebag he is. But whatever…I'll get over it. How you doin?"

"Same. He stuck me in the sixties and when I asked why, he said it was because he felt I wasn't good enough for the dining room…on a Tuesday night…when Tuesday nights are usually slow…but whatever. I'm going out back for a smoke, wanna join?"

"Sure, not like either one of us are gonna be sat for a while as it is", he deadpanned while she smiled up at him, the two of them walking through the kitchen and out onto the back dock, where the dumpsters were located.

"You've got that look in your eye again, Freddie", Wendy said softly as she lit up her cigarette and put her lighter away. When he gave her a funny look, she rolled her eyes and waved her free hand in the air. "Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, dude."

"I'm just…thinking. That's all", he said without looking at her.

"Thinking about girls, aren't ya?", she teased him as she took a drag.

"Among other things", he muttered incoherently and under his breath, so that she couldn't hear him. "I'm just thinking, no worries. I just wanna go back inside and make some money and then go home…this place makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes."

"I know that feeling", Wendy replied as she took one last drag and discarded her cigarette into the bucket near the back gate. She went back to the side café to put her cigarettes away, while Freddie walked out of the kitchen and down the aisle, back towards the front door. He sighed again when he saw the number of people on the floor plan tonight…ten. On a Tuesday night in April. But he was so fixated on the floor plan, listing off the people that were working, that he failed to notice the front doors swing open. Walking to his right, towards the bar, he barely caught a glimpse of long blonde hair disappearing behind the corner to his left. Stopping himself, he walked back towards the desk…and that was when he saw her.

At first, all he saw was the back of her head…and it was golden. Like literally, her hair look like strands of gold. She was wearing a simple black shirt with a grey one tank top underneath it looked like, black work pants and black skater shoes. And when she turned around, he caught a quick glimpse of her face…and he nearly melted.

Little did Freddie know what this girl with no name was really all about…

**Yeah...that's basically how it all started. I know this chapter isn't much, but I hope it's at least intriguing enough for you to all give it a second look once I post the second chapter. I truly hoped you enjoyed this...and look forward to more from this and Hello, Seattle in the coming weeks. Bye!**


End file.
